Terrible Twos
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Sakura and Hinata decide to take a night off from the children, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to watch them. They didn't realize how much of a terror toddlers could be. Tonight would be the night where their patience would be tried and they would feel confusion in the most powerful way, especially when their child is screaming "Want mommy!"


**So I thought about this after looking at all the cute pictures of Sasuke and Sarada. I have another idea that just popped into my mind this morning too! As soon as I do a one-shot, like three more ideas pop up!**

**There is toddler speech in here so read it as it's spelled lol.**

* * *

"Sasuke," Sakura called from the door as she put on her thick black coat. "Call me if you have any problems okay?"

Sasuke gave his wife a curt nod as she smiled and looped her arm in Hinata's. The Byakugan user turned her lilac orbs to look over at her husband. "Same to you Naruto. Bolt can be a handful sometimes."

"I got it!" Naruto called from his seat on the Uchiha couch, waving his hand dismissively. He gave her a bright smile. "You've got nothing to worry about!"

The two women stared at each other wearily for a moment. This would be the first time the men got to keep the children alone. Hopefully everything would go fine, but they were sure they'd get a text or call…maybe a few throughout their night out. Children at their age were hard to deal with sometimes, and they knew how to try your patience. There were many times Sakura wondered if she had birthed the spawn of a demon.

"Mama!" two-year-old Sarada called as she took quick, little steps towards Sakura. Her arms were outstretched as she moved closer. "Mama!"

Sakura bent down and scooped up her bundle of joy and kissed her pudgy cheek. "Mommy is going to spend some time with Auntie Hinata. You get to hang out with daddy okay?"

"No," she said firmly. "Want mommy."

Oh boy. This may not be as easy as Sasuke seemed to think it would be. Sakura shook her head at the thought. Maybe now he would be able to see what Sakura had to deal with majority of the time. Nothing was more frightening than a cranky toddler. Sasuke got up to take Sarada from his wife. The child resisted wholeheartedly. She began to screech softly and shake her head while trying desperately to hang on to her mother. Bolt also went up to his mom, his right thumb in his mouth. Large cerulean orbs gazed up at her. He placed his free hand upwards, indicating that he wanted to be picked up.

"Up," he mumbled around his thumb.

"Mommy has to go," Hinata explained as she dropped down to her child's level. She kissed his forehead. "Daddy will pick you up."

Bolt responded by releasing his slobbery thumb and grasping onto his mother's knees. He placed his head down on them and closed his eyes. That wasn't a good sign either. Bolt could be impossible when he was tired. He tried his hardest to stay awake even when he was exhausted, and he'd do anything to make that happen: scream, throw a temper tantrum, throw toys, or try and hit you. The two mothers had learned very quickly that the term "Terrible Twos" was a legit one.

Sasuke took his now screaming child and motioned for their wives to leave. "The sooner they can't see you, the quicker they'll be over your absence."

Sakura chuckled and gave her husband a peck on his cheek. "We'll see."

Hinata stood zipped up her purple jacket just as Bolt began to whimper. Naruto got off his spot on the couch and embraced his wife. Hinata turned her face up to capture his lips gently. When she pulled back, a light blush tinted her cheeks. She smiled lovingly at him. The Byakugan user ran her fingers through his silky blonde hair before turning to leave.

"Let's get going Sakura," she said to her friend. "It's getting colder outside."

Sakura nodded and gave one last look to her child and husband. The two women exited quietly and closed the blue wooden door behind them. For a moment, the mothers just stood outside the door and giggled to themselves as their children began to scream at the realization that their mothers were gone.

"This will be a good learning experience for them," Sakura said while trying to stifle her laugher into her red mittens.

Hinata smiled at her friend. "Let's go before we end up running back inside to comfort them."

Sasuke had a dumbfounded look on his face as the child in his arm let out the most incredible shrieks he ever heard. Sarada arched her back, causing her father to catch her head before she tumbled out of his embrace. She continued to scream and try to wriggle out of his arms, so he put her down, and she waddled to the door. Her tiny hand landed on the barrier.

"_Mama!_" she cried through hitched breaths, tears streaming down her little face.

"Mama will be back," Sasuke told her.

That was clearly not the answer she wanted to hear because she laid on the floor and screamed loud enough to break a window. Her little legs kicked angrily and Naruto tried not laugh at how cute she was rolling around in her red onesie with little footies covering her feet.

"It's okay Sarada," Naruto said soothingly while bending down to rub the toddler's back. "Uncle Naruto and daddy want to play with you!"

"Untul Naru," she wailed brokenly. "_Want mommy!_"

Naruto scratched his head in confusion and looked up at Sasuke. "She wants mommy."

Bolt looked at Sarada throwing a fantastic temper tantrum and began to cry as well. "Where mommy?"

Naruto stood up and went to scoop up Bolt while Sasuke picked up his little girl. Both fathers looked at each other wearily as the babies cried in unison. Sasuke was seconds from pulling out his phone and asking Sakura what she did to calm Sarada when she was like this, but then he remembered the little one usually ate around this time.

"Let's fix them something to eat," Sasuke suggested while toting Sarada to the kitchen. He pulled out a napkin to wipe away the tears and snot that were covering her face. Cleaning her nose only made her fight more. "Do you want some chicken nuggets?"

Sarada's breathing slowed. "Chicten nuggets? I want!"

Bolt also stopped crying and was waving his arms enthusiastically while smiling at his father. "Chicken?!"

Naruto smiled and put his son down. "Yes! We'll fix you some now! Want some mac and cheese too?"

"Mac and cheese!" the toddlers sang together. They looked at each other and continued to chant while clapping their hands. Sarada's eyes were puffy and red from her crying and her ebony hair was disheveled from her temper tantrum, but she still smiled happily. Bolt's cheeks were tear streaked as well, but he didn't have as extreme a meltdown as Sarada did. Naruto got the little ones situated at the small blue table while Sasuke warmed up the nuggets in the microwave. He and Sakura had learned quickly that when Sarada wanted chicken nuggets, she'd better get them within three minutes.

It didn't take long for the raven haired male to fix their children's plates. He put a little ketchup on the side of each of their plates and placed them in front of them. Each got a little spoon and dug in. Naruto leaned against the counter next to Sasuke.

"Who would have thought we'd be dads," Naruto joked.

"Hn," Sasuke responded. "It's a nice change from the life I was living."

Naruto nodded in understanding as he adjusted the sleeves of his navy blue sweater. He was about to say something else, but he realized that the children were painting each other with the ketchup instead of eating it.

"No Bolt!" he exclaimed and ran to grab his hand before he smeared more in Sarada's hair. "You eat ketchup, not paint with it."

"Eat," he repeated, grabbing a fistful of mac and cheese with his free hand and shoving it into his mouth. "I eat!"

Naruto sighed and gratefully accepted the baby wipes from Sasuke. They did their best to clean their faces and let them continue eating. Naruto helped Bolt use his spoon instead of his hand. Sarada could eat with it without a problem. She smiled at her father.

"Papa, I did it," she said happily.

"Very good," Sasuke praised. "You're going to need a bath after you eat. You've got ketchup in your hair."

"Bath!" she exclaimed excitedly while bouncing up and down on her chair. "I bath?!"

"You and Bolt," Naruto said shaking his head. "We've got to get the ketchup out of your hair before mommy sees it!"

Sasuke tensed, thinking that bringing up their moms might start another crying fit. Sarada didn't seem to be phased. She ate her last chicken nugget and got out of her chair. She walked to Sasuke and held her arms up.

"Papa, bath time," she instructed.

Sasuke's heart melted at the sight of his little girl. He never thought he could love as intensely as he did with Sarada. He loved Sakura, but it was a different and deeper love he had for his child. There was no way to explain it. Sasuke picked her up and kissed her cheek as Naruto did the same.

"Bath time!" Naruto sang to the children.

They giggled and laughed in response. The two dads trumped upstairs to the bathroom. Sasuke quickly grabbed Sarada a new diaper and a green pajama suit that said, "Daddy's Girl" on the shirt. They hadn't quite gotten started on potty training. Sarada didn't seem ready, but it would be happening soon. Bolt was in the same boat. They tried to potty train him a few months ago, but he wasn't ready and they weren't getting anywhere with him. He just peed or pooped when he had to; using a toilet didn't mean anything to him.

Naruto had picked up Bolt's bag on the way up. He began shifting through it to pull out fresh clothes and a diaper. Sasuke put Sarada down on the floor, and she immediately began pulling at her onesie. Sasuke turned on the water and when turned around, he witnessed the adorable sight of Sarada struggling to get her clothes off with excitement.

"Papa help," she said and Sasuke obliged.

Soon bath time was underway. The kiddos laughed and played in the bubbles like it was the most amazing thing in the world. Bolt had an alligator and was making growling sounds at Sarada. She laughed and tried to escape the evil alligator's clutches. Once they were clean, hair washed, and presentable for mommies, everyone headed back downstairs. Bath time seemed to have wired the both of them. They were running around, jumping on the couch, and pulling out all kinds of toys. Sasuke looked at his watch to see that it was almost ten o'clock. Sleep was starting to pull at him and when he looked at the future Hokage, he yawned.

"How do they have so much energy?" Naruto questioned, plopping down on the couch.

Bolt ran to him and climbed up to sit in his father's lap. He held a little ball in his hand that played music when he squeezed it. A little tune from Dora the Explorer emitted from it. "Dora!"

"Do you guys want to watch Dora?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!"

Sasuke had so many Dora the Explorer episodes saved on the DVR that it was almost taking up all the space on it. Sarada stood up and walked to greet him at the TV while he set it up. Sasuke's nose crinkled. He picked up the rambunctious little girl and sniffed the seat of her pants. His face soured even more.

"You pooped," he deadpanned.

"I poop!"

Sasuke sighed and hauled her upstairs to change her diaper with Naruto roared with laughter. It was okay. Bolt would provide the best sort of payback. After she had her cleaned up, they headed back down stairs with Sarada hanging on tightly to her father's hair.

"Daddy pretty," she said sweetly as she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

He kissed her forehead. "Daddy's handsome, not pretty."

"Yeah, daddy handsome," she repeated.

Sarada kissed her daddy on his cheek , and once they reached the living room, Sarada wriggled to be put down and ran across the tan carpet to the TV. As the little jingle for Dora the Explorer came on, the toddlers danced around, throwing their hands wildly in the air and smiles bright enough to warm the darkest heart crossed their angelic faces. Sasuke sat down next to his best friend. He ran a hand through his ebony locks as he watched their children act like it was one in the afternoon and not after ten o'clock.

"What time does Bolt usually go to sleep?" Sasuke questioned, turning his mismatched eyes to the blonde next to him.

Naruto shook his head. "I normally don't put him to sleep. I'm usually asleep already."

"You're a shitty husband," Sasuke commented.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "Do _you _put Sarada to sleep?!"

"She goes to bed around ten thirty," Sasuke responded with a smirk.

He was bluffing. Sarada had only put her to sleep maybe five or six times total, and that was the average between all the random times she'd go to sleep, but Naruto didn't need to know that. The Jinchuriki huffed.

"Whatever."

Sasuke's gazed wandered over to the children, who had strangely gone quiet. Sasuke smirked when he saw that Sarada was indeed asleep on the floor on her stomach with her knees tucked underneath her so her butt was in the air. This little girl was something else, she truly held his heart. She breathed deeply. Her little mouth was slightly agape, like she had such a rough and busy day. Bolt, on the other hand was looking around suspiciously, one hand behind his back. It was then that the smell hit the both of them hard.

"Bolt is that you?!" Naruto exclaimed while getting up from his spot on the couch.

Bolt nodded sadly and began to cry. Naruto scooped him up like a football. "It's okay son. Daddy will get you changed!"

Naruto grabbed his diaper bag and locked eyes with Sasuke as he did so. Sasuke's face was so smug. "Looks like the shoe is on the other foot huh, dumb ass?"

"Shut up asshole!" Naruto snarled. He paused and lifted the back of Bolt's shirt. He had shit all the way up his lower back. "What, did you explode in there?!"

"Sorry," Bolt said sadly.

Sasuke snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. Sasuke was going to guess that Bolt might be lactose intolerant. That would be something to know as the parent before you give your kid a mountain of mac and cheese. It was the perfect karma. Sasuke couldn't have wished for anything better.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata kept checking their phones, expecting frantic or confused calls and texts from their husbands. Surprisingly, all was quiet and for moms, quiet was bad. They at least wanted updates on how everything was going.

"I'm going to text him," Sakura said finally.

Hinata placed her hand over her friend's. "Don't. They're doing fine. Naruto is the one we should be worried about."

The two women giggled together. Sakura sighed and placed her phone back in her pocket and idly played with the straw in her long island iced tea. It would be a lie to say she wasn't enjoying a little break. She loved her baby with all of her soul, but she knew how to work your nerves. She was surprised that Sasuke was willing to watch her. It wasn't that he didn't want to be involved with caring for her; it was more like he was _afraid _to. Having someone solely depend on him was a new feeling, and it took some getting used to for the former rogue ninja.

Sakura and Hinata were nice and full. A testament to that was the half eaten rare steak on Sakura's plate and Hinata's empty one. Sakura pulled out her wallet just as Hinata did the same. After paying for their meal, the kunoichi decided to call it a night. It seemed it was actually harder to be away from their children than they thought. It was about a fifteen-minute trip and when they reached the Uchiha home, the ladies locked eyes. Their expressions were solemn. They expected to walk into utter chaos. Sakura could just see the crayon markings on the wall or Bolt running around without a pamper on. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" she asked her friend.

Hinata placed her ear against the door. "I don't hear anything." She stood back. "Byakugan."

"That's cheating," Sakura hissed.

Hinata remained quiet for a moment. She placed a hand to her heart and a warm smile broke over her face. Sakura knew that face anywhere: that was the face of a woman who adored and loved her family endlessly. Curious as to what she was seeing, the medic unlocked the door and slowly swung it open. Her face softened as she clasped her hands in front of her. It was the most adorable sight they had ever seen. Sasuke was on the floor dead asleep. He was on his side with his arm wrapped around their daughter, who was also knocked out and had her face turned into his bare chest. Naruto was lying on the couch with Bolt sleeping in his arms. Both blondes' mouths were wide open. Naruto was snoring while Bolt had a line of drool sliding lovingly down his father's neck. Everyone was down to underwear or a diaper.

Hinata put her hands over her mouth to silence laughter, so she didn't disturb them. Sakura leaned against the doorway and pulled out her phone. "I'm going to print ten of these and post them all over the house."

"Me too," Hinata said softly. "Nothing is more real than a father who loves his child."

* * *

**Did you like it?! Let me know what you guys think! Geez toddlers can be a handful huh?! I don't have any, but these are from experiences in the Peds clinic I work in and babysitting. Still, you have to love those adorable little faces!**


End file.
